Electrical connectors for trolling motors are subjected to vibration, and often rough usage as well, resulting in undesirable breaks in electrical transmission as well as deterioration of the electrical contacts employed in the plug and receptacle components thereof due to water or moist air intrusion.
It is known to provide locking arrangements which cooperate with a plug and a receptacle to keep these two components together as a unit. Typically, these locking arrangements utilize structure external of the plug and receptacle to accomplish this end. Lock mechanisms of this type are exposed and can be relatively easily damaged or otherwise rendered inoperative or less than optimally operative.